


Agent 30A

by VerstecktSchriftstellerY



Category: Kid vs. Kat (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerstecktSchriftstellerY/pseuds/VerstecktSchriftstellerY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always her choice...her fault. This was the conclusion she always came back to, time and time again. She always tried to tell herself that the responsibility wasn't really hers--that all of them were the reason that things even got pushed as far as they did. However, no matter who she tried to put the blame on, everything just came back full-circle. Now, she has to deal with the consequences of her decision, and it was one that is costing her more than she ever could have wanted. All is not lost, though, as she will find out. Agent 30A will soon be given a new assignment, presented with a new chance at freedom from her past sins. But sometimes being presented with a gift is easier than accepting it. The genre may or may not fit the story; will be changed if not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent 30A

**Author's Note:**

> A fair and hearty "Greetings" to everyone. I am a new author to this site, and my purpose here is merely to find another suitable outlet to expand my work's reach. Hopefully, this place will help with my endeavor. What you see here is the first chapter of the reconstructed version of something that I have posted, elsewhere, and I do greatly encourage any constructive feedback all may have. However said feedback may be presented, I've not the slightest, but you would most likely know more than I would. There is the obligation to warn everyone that this particular story is not of the typical sort, when it comes to 'Kid vs. Kat' Fanfictions. Keeping that in mind, my sincerest hopes for your enjoyment stay aloft, otherwise. That is enough chatter from me, though; on to the story.

* * *

 

  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kid vs. Kat, or anything that I use from its pre-existing universe. Everything from there belongs to the show's creator. I only own the characters I created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Between realms**

 

With a deep gasp, and wide, blood-shot eyes, a bright-Thistle-colored Nebulan shot up from where her body had previously lied. Still panting, she first looked up at the single, broken and flickering light, above, before anxiously swiveled her head from side to side, a sense of dread slowly beginning to overtake her already taxed mind. Other than what was above her, the surroundings, under normal circumstances, should and _would_ have provided at least some form of comfort. After all, despite the corridors and floors being barren, they were made up of large, square, metal frames that was of the purest white she had ever seen. And even then, everything was lit still lit by the brightest lights, and only added to a falsely-tranquil environment, as they gave the walls a gentle glow to them. Alas, there was no peace to be had in this, no hope. Instead, what lied before her was something horrible, and the dead-quiet made everything worse.

"Damn it, not again." She swore to herself. That was, unfortunately, one of the few moments she always had to get a grip on everything. This phase, 'The Waking', as she had grown accustomed to calling it, never really lasted for too long-the same dread now having poisoned every corner and clouding her sense.

It was a four-way crossroads that she was now getting up to face, all originating from the flickering block that she was still standing upon. She tried to gain control of her breathing, but it only grew heavier and heavier, with each look her eyes took at those surreal, four corridors. The situation was always so hopeless, crushing. And as everything fell back into their disheveled place, the poor female roughly grasped her head and shut her eyes tightly, readying her now waning focus and memory for another attempt at escape. She had been here many times, before, and she knew what was going to happen next. If this attempt was unsuccessful, if she couldn't get out, like every other time…then _it_ would appear, again, and she hated it. After getting the "procedure" done, there was little she was ever afraid of, but this thing candidly scared her to her very core.

" **Let me leave. You let me leave!** " With no more time to lose, she turned and bolted, immediately scrambling down the one to her left. The Nebulan continued to go down that hallway, without incident; a good sign, to be sure, but she was far from out of the woods.

As she approached what looked like the same spot as where she started, she noticed that the flickering had gone by a bit faster, this time. It wasn't by much, in fact, it was barely noticeable at all, but it was a giant relief to her. "Good*Pant*…just like last time. Now I*Pant*I have to go straight!" And she did just that, knowing not to even pay the slightest amount of attention to the other three corridors.

"Don't look…don't look! Just don't look and you'll do fine! You're doing just fine!" She continued to tell herself, as she heightened her speed and seemed to have finished yet another passage.

Again, the destination was back to that flickering spec of an area, and the speed of the flickering only increased. She continued to follow the same process again, and again, and again. Go to the left, then go straight, go straight again, then go back, to the right, to the right, back, straight, back, left, and so on. She just kept going and going, as that patch gradually flickered more and more, beginning to show solid seconds of complete darkness, with each apparently correct section she decided to run down. Like usual, the muscles in her body seemed to burn at a painful, great intensity, with every step and every completion. It's always as if the corridors themselves were draining the energy she had, right out of her.

For the sixteenth time, she had reached a correct corridor, and was now heading towards that same patch. "Come on! I've got to reach it—C'mon!" She yelled in frustration, putting as much extra energy as she could spare into reaching that area, the unstable darkness now being at optimal-enough levels to hopefully pass through. Even still, a sense of uncertainty came to her mind. Would she really just be able to pass through this, like some sort of portal? It was always just a hope, but there was no way to be sure. And if that were really the case, was escape by plunging herself into the darkness actually possible? Is it truly the only salvation from this awful situation? Whatever is in that darkness, could it even be conceivable that something much worse may be lurking behind it?

Letting those thoughts distract and trouble her for the umpteenth time, she proceeded to shake them out of her head. Compared to what she's running away from, there isn't anything that could possibly have been worse. However, she didn't need to worry about that for very long. As the frightened creature was closing in on it, and was just about to touch that absence of color with the tip of her claw…it flicked back off; she missed her chance. Going as fast as she was, and putting her body in such a compromising position, she had fallen face-first, tumbling hard onto the cold, hard, metal floor…a foot past that one, still blinking patch.

Her body spent from all of that exertion, she lied there, shivering and taking in as much air as she could; so much so, that it began to hurt. "G…Go…GO! Got to go…g-get out!" The shear, primal fear and desperation she was battling fueled her aching limbs, onward. This was fine for her, though, as long as she could keep it from penetrating her mind any more than it has.

"NO! You won't! You can't! Not this time!" She might have still had a chance, yet. Finally, after a painful fight, she slowly rose back to her feet, and made another break for it.

The target, this time, would be a turn to the right, she was sure of it. Another successful turn, past the previous location, and the Nebulan was headed towards the center, once again. This time, though, as she continued to run towards the center, she noticed something. The flickering had stopped. In place of what should have been there was a center block, equally as lit and white as everything else. Her head-long bolting slowed down to strides, then to a jog, and then a slow walk, until at last, the progression ended at a complete halt. The upright ears on her head lowered considerably, while she confusedly fixed upon that section, sucking in more oxygen, utterly baffled by yet another failure.

"I…I had it right…there's no way." Unfortunately, her thoughts and blank gaze were interrupted by a single whisper…

_"Wrong_."

That was the first sign of what she had been dreading, all of this time. She didn't have time to wonder about it, now; she had to get out as soon as possible. The next phase had initiated now: The Hunt. Unfortunately, truth of knowing that trying the process again wouldn't work, combined with the distraction of another wasted attempt, tore her mental defenses down, far too much. Now, the utter terror she fought against spread throughout her like the a rabid fire, finally wresting control of _all_ of her functions, and it made her chaotically flee into whatever corridor she could.

_"Wrong…"_

The word relentlessly repeated in a gentle, but cold and accusatory tone. Haze and distortion started to replace the usual, perfect surroundings, as well as each of the well-lit areas beginning to flicker about.

"Stop it!"

As she kept running, the one whisper soon turned into many, some male, some female, and even that dissolved from a simple word to numerous ones of varying, hostile intent. The metal walls around her-all losing their masks of peace and beauty-began to twist, and warp, with some flying right off of the assumedly securely-fastened walls.

And while the area descended into chaos, so did her mind; the one thing she always tried to prevent, above all else. The voices clawed and ripped at her thought process, mutilating it. Massive and painful confusion abounded. Where was she? _Who_ was she? Was this a dream, or was it reality? Did she really want leave, or stay?

Her legs felt as if they were on fire now, and she needed to rest, just for a little bit. Falling right onto her knees, the tortured, young woman wept violently, unable to get everything that was falling apart back in order. Everything hurt so, **so much!**

She knew that it had long-passed that time again. It was still coming, and coming soon, and she had to get going, had to get out…but she couldn't; she had to try to face it, again. The 'flight' response had then turned back to 'fight', as she gritted her teeth and summoned the willpower to use more of her depleted reserves to stand, one last time. However, as soon as she turned to face what was behind her, claws flashed out and ready to strike, that last bit of bravery quickly began to falter.

A jet-black, female, Nebulan figure stood about fifteen feet away from where she was. The shape of its body, from what she could tell, was similar to hers, but that was mostly blocked by what looked to be a hunched position. What never helped was that, as always, there were parts of it that twitched about and crackled, but not exactly in a physical sense. Instead of that, for some reason, the being looked more like it was trying to keep its form stabilized in the area they were in, almost as if it were from some other…dimension, entirely; like it was a ghost. But the part that truly destroyed her confidence was its face: featureless, except for a painfully or even impossibly-wide smile, and what looked to be two, white, pinpricks where it's "eyes" might be.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She demanded at the silhouetted thing, but it gave no response. In place of that, it slowly and unsteadily raised its posture. The Thistle Nebulan visibly cringed, as it did so, due to the disgusting crunches it made, finishing with a final, viciously violent snap of the neck. Urges for vomiting from having to continuously view this never failed to accompany the display, especially as the head was now in an unnaturally-tilted position. After fighting to keep the internal fluids down, she brought her claws up and started to make them twist around.

_**"If anything is going to do damage to this thing,**_ _ **these**_ _ **would be it!"**_ The would-be attacker wishfully thought.

Faster and faster they went, until they became one of the traditional buzz-saw weapons that her people used. This tactic did not work for very long, for as she lunged forward to strike, one raise of a single digit from the other creature made them go out, instantly.

She stopped, distanced herself, and looked at her paws in horror, realizing that yet another power was permanently disabled by it. That was number eight of the inherent sixteen ways she might have been able to hurt or even kill it, and now it was deleted, just like the rest. Her one shot gone, and her _true_ power still unavailable, she turned to run, knowing that any other attempt of assault would yield no results…she did not get very far.

With a yell of pain, the Thistle-colored female soon lost all feeling in her limbs, followed by her entire body being lifted up into the air and harshly constricted from the inside. "Wha*Cough*What are you-argh! I c…can't—*Gasp*can't breathe!" The levels of agony ceased to stop, as she felt the pressure increase a thousand-fold on her form. And, as it did so, the shadowed figure began repeating the first word that always comes…

_"Wrong_ …"

However, when it started to actually approach her, the phrase would become very much distorted from the way it originally sounded. That…horrible term it kept spewing out, spewing out right at her, hurt almost as much as the constrictions it made. Her screaming from the suffering was getting louder, minute by excruciating minute.

After what felt like hours of arduous torture, in addition to the warm feeling of tears, another warm feeling and the sound of tearing had cropped up on one of the areas where the pressure was most extreme: her abdomen. Soon after, another came on her left leg, then one on her arm…now, another on the back of her head. Some were small, some were large, but more of those sensations had appeared everywhere. Come the one on her forehead, she finally knew what was happening to her, but didn't dare to try and look at it all, lest utter despair take whatever sense of hope was left in her system.

"Stop! P—Please, I'm begging you! Don't do this! **PLEASE!** " The Nebulan cried, but to no avail, whatsoever. Finally, it said something, but it was so distorted, that she couldn't begin to place it. This always happened before the third and final phase…The Climax.

_"Selene…?"_ It barely registered with her, but a new voice made it through the warped void, a familiar voice.

_"Selene…!"_ It echoed throughout those terrible halls; so comforting, but not enough to quell the peaking anguish.

_**"WAKE UP!"** _

* * *

Immediately, after screaming herself awake, Selene got out of her bed and looked around her darkened room. That voice was her brother's, he was the one that got her out of that nightmare. Panting with panic, she continued to try to adjust her wet eyes and find the healing sight of her dear, younger brother. Though she couldn't immediately see him, the longer she looked around, everything began to look more in order. Selene recognized the blackened outlines objects like her display in between the two windows, the television and work-desk in one corner of the rectangular room, her nightstand by the bed, that wretched-but-beloved mirror opposite to the to the first few items. Then there was her closet, off to the left side, the elevator door on her right, and so forth.

"Karlson! Karlson, where are y-?!" She was cut short by the horrifying sight of the being that preyed upon her, constantly. It just stared at her, with that awful, wide smile and tilted head. "No…"

_**"**_ _ **Se…lene…**_ _ **"**_ It sounded out, still managed to come out in a guttural and twisted manner. As she stood there, paralyzed by fear, it slowly raised one of its claws and steadily began to approach her. The way it did so, though, seemed to be almost cautious; curiously different from how it always behaved, but it was probably just some kind of trick to get her defenses down.

"Y…you're not real—I-I woke up, I'm awake!"

_**"**_ _ **Selene…? Seleennee…?**_ _ **"**_ The creature asked out in a mocking, musical tone, faintly laughing the entire time.

"Why are you-?" She let out a gasp, once its smile broadened in knowing, and its claws flexed outward. But Selene was sure that she was awake this time, even if this thing somehow came to the waking world with her. Her 'fight' response fully kicking in, again, she raised her own claws.

"Get back!" Suddenly, it let out a scream, as its arms instantaneously flew backward. The body quickly followed suit with this, and it hit the bedroom wall with a violent slam, its smile disappearing as it did. It was a pleasant sight to see, for her; that monster finally getting hoisted by one of those abilities.

"Don't like it so much on yourself, do you, bitch?" She hissed out with as much venom as possible. "So…You're in my world, now, huh…?" As it lay there, more injured than Selene thought it would be she approached it with a furrowed brow, bared teeth and watering eyes. Somwhere in her mind, Selene guessed that she wasn't actually real, but even if she was just going to end up tearing up the wall…

"I don't care!" She growled, moving her head from side to side so hard in her paws, she thought she was going to shake it off her own shoulders. 

Now that it could be damaged, she had to see if it would work, this time; she had to know if she could kill it. And if so, she would do it in the most satisfying way possible. Her paws back down to her sides, the Nebulan unsheathed her silvery claws, as they then began to start glowing before quickly turning into a blinding white. She continued forward, trying to shake out the rest of her lingering doubt. "Well, then, I'm going to pay you back for everything you've done to me-"

"Selene?!" A new voice called out, along with the sound of pounding.

"Selene, open the door!" It was her parents. At hearing their voices, she turned her attention to that door, in confusion.

"S-Selene? Have y…Have you come out of it, yet?" That voice, again…it couldn't be him. "Please, come back, Selene! I don't know what you think you saw, but It's me-it's your brother!" It quivered and pleaded with fright.

The black, shivering form at her feet. The pounding and yelling from outside the door. She really was back, this time…unless this was some new development to deal with. After frantically looking back and forth, she made a decision; never had a great track record of that.

"If you move one inch, I'll-I'll tear your head a new one, you got me?" The Nebulan ordered, uncertainty dripping from her words.

It gave her a single nod, and she moved backwards, trembling herself, to where the banging was coming from, claws still glowing. Once reaching and feeling the wall long enough, Selene had finally found the light switch she was looking for. With one click, her entire room was illuminated, once again. Her proverbial heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, after that. It was indeed Karlson…a very pale and scared-looking Karlson…tucked in a little ball, on the floor.

"Karlson…?" She asked with a hopeful tone. Still shivering, he gave another nod.

Even though he was speaking to her before he lights came on, the incident seemed to be keeping him silent, now. His emotional state must have been damaged, this time, and that didn't bode well.

"You…you woke me up from that hell. You woke me up, and I tried to…you're…but you're not supposed to…" Selene kept doing this for a while longer, blank eyes staring at him, as though in a trance. The pounding on the door still went on, as he still lied there. Eventually, the full weight of their situation seemed to concrete itself within her, because she quickly and harshly slammed her paw onto her door's frame. Following said action was a film of what looked to be some sort of energy running over the entire room, before disappearing, seconds later, as did the external noise. Finally, they were in complete silence.

Once completed, a look of fury came over Selene's face, as she then proceeded to run over to her brother and forcefully lift him by the shoulders. "Why'd you have to come in here?!", She yelled, fiercely shaking the frightened sibling, " **WHY KARLSON?!** You know that you're not allowed to go in here without my permission, especially while I'm asleep! How many times do I need to tell you, huh? I can control it better if I'm awake, but if I'm not, then I'm almost **powerless** to control myself! What has to happen before you get that—What?! Do you want this to happen again, and again?! Or maybe you want what was going on here to finish? You _want_ to die?!"

Completely wordless by the outburst, he only shook his head as an answer. "Then I'm only going to say this one more time, and you listen up good!" She brought their faces so close that their noses touched, her eyes burning with rage. "Zviadi Karlson Tremmers…stay _away from my **room!**_ Do you understand?"

Another, unsteady nod of his head replied, still completely speechless.

Huffing from her words, she slowly let her brother down again. His body looked to have failed him, though, as he immediately dropped to his paws and knees, lightly sobbing in his fear. Seeing this painful reaction out of him was all the stress she needed left to break her, after the night she had had, making Selene's own limbs grow weak, as she fell, too.

"Oh, Karlson!" She cried, tightly embracing the male in a blubbering mess.

As the two siblings cried in each other's arms, the previously-placed film lifted up in the same manner to how it fell. After finishing, it was still a few more minutes before her door had finally opened. Their parents were about to enter and scream her ears off, put stopped after seeing the heartbreaking sight in front of them, all of their anger now evaporated.

"I'm so sorry, Karlson. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." They heard Selene, as she was softly weeping into her brother's shoulder.

* * *

_"Marvelous. Absolutely lovely performance, my dear. Top paws, all around."_ A feminine figure gently applauded at the orb of light in front of her, speaking in a smooth, English accent. _"So beautifully unstable. You never do fail to surprise us, do you?"_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And alas, the end of the first chapter has come upon us, at last. As always and again, I encourage whatever feedback you may have for this production, so long as they are constructive to the cause of further development and refinement. So, on that note, I wish all a fine day. Until the next chapter. 
> 
> Author's note: Again, the names "Karlson" and (later on) "Eleanor" are more-or-less the "official" names of Kat and Dr. K, if the wiki was anything to go by. I, myself would not have chosen such common names for them, but until proven otherwise, they are the ones that I will be using. However...those names were viewed quite a while ago, and they could have very much been simple fan-creations. Perhaps I should continue to give this situation a bit more thought...


End file.
